EL HADA Y EL MAGO
by mephistos
Summary: zeref la rencarnacion de la magia misma e hijo de hades a llegado a la tierra destinado a exterminar a todo ser vivo en la tierra pero conocerá a alguien que lo ara dudar y lo ara ver que la vida vale demasiado sin importar cual sea denle una oportunidad :3
1. guerra santa

EL HADA Y EL MAGO

Fairy tail y saint seiya no me pertenecen

Esta historita es narrada por zeref y un origen alternativo espero que lo disfruten

En un lugar muy lejano en las islas afortunadas en un castillo demolido se encontraban los cuerpos de valientes caballeros y de espectros esta era la primera batalla de hades contra atena esta era la GUERRA SANTA

En la sala del trono se encontraban persefone alado de un hades mal herido enfrente estaba mefisthos el espectro mas fuerte de su ejercito encarando una derrota contra los pocos supervivientes del ejercito de athena ella estaba arrodillada socorriendo a pegaso que estaba vistiendo su armadura divina que también estaba muy herido atrás de ellos se encontraba el caballero de geminis sagitario y virgo muy lastimados con sus armaduras agrietadas entre ellos el que mas destacaba era geminis que sostenia a su hermano gemelo que estaba muerto pero este además de vestir la armadura de altar testaba cubierto por una aura oscura aun que estuviera muerto ya mas atrás de ellos se encontraban pilas de cadáveres entre ellos se encontraba un cáncer que tenia el puño enterrado en el estomago del juez grifo cáncer tenia lanzas en su espalda en teoría abmos estaban muertos el casco de wyber tirado con una espada de libra enterrada en el mismo por que libra uso el ojo de tigre poniendo todo su potencial al limite y el dragon mistico de rozan una técnica suicida pero ambos murieron garuda con una flecha en la cabeza si quieren saber que sucedió con Hipnos thanatos y los oneiros fueron derrotados por el sacrificio de todos los caballeros mas el patricarca junto a su mano derecha hercules de leo que también perecio. Hades con sangre en la cara apenas sosteniendo su espada dijo mirando con furia a athena.

Hades: M..aldit.a athena….¡ MALDITO PEGASO!

Pegaso: toda vía quieres mas hades…(con voz exausta)

Persefone: no mi querido esposo es suficiente lo mejor es nos vallamos y regresaremos para una nueva guerra santa

Hades: si desde a hora athena cada 283 años tu y yo pelearemos por la tierra hasi que preparete yo reencarnare en cada humano puro en la tierra pero…. En una era en una tierra lejana no nacere de nuevo no regresaran los espectros ya que en esa era el próximo humano con el corazón mas puro será el que destruya a todos los humanos jejjeje

Persefone lo mira sorprendida se toco el vientre y dijo

Persefone: el vendrá a destruirlos a todos un ser que el mismo Zeus le teme a nuestro hijo nacerá para matar a todos los humanos será la era oscura ya que nosotros no interfiramos mucho jjejejjejeje

Athena: los detendremos cueste lo que cueste

Mefhistos: jejeje hey geminis mira e puesto una maldición sobre tu hermano a hora en cada generación los geminis pelearan uno será como un angel.. y el otro será ¡la rencarnacion del mal!

Gemninis: maldito te juro que..cof

Gemis no pudo completar la frace por el cansancio extremo ya que el recibió la técnica combinada de los tres jueces y tuvo una pelea con mefhisto que era un demonio con armadura su hermano se sacrifico para defenderlo y mefhistos en venganza de su hermano bennuria decide hacer esta maldición hades y su banda desaparece

Pegaso: athena yo.. ¡TE JURO QUE ENCADA VEZ QUE HADES APARESCA REGRESARE PARA DETENERLO TE LO ..PROMETO Y TAMBIEN PARA DETENER A MI PADRE POSEIDON!

Athena: jejeje siempre tan vivo como siempre jejeje bueno hay que buscar supervivientes y reconstruir el santuario

Todos se van athena mira atrás y luego alza la vista mirando las estrellas pensando preocupada

Athena: (no importa hades te detendremos las beses que sean necesarias. Pero.. me preocupa ese hijo de hades quien será y.. que tan fuerte será

Pasaron los siglos y en unas tierras muy lejanas en un templo callo una especie de meteorito donde unos sacerdotes se acercaron corriendo y miraron sorprendidos hera un bebe de piel clara y cabello negro y en la tierra se escribió un nombre

"zeref"

Un sacerdote intento tocarlo pero al hacerlo sintió un aura no era ni malvada ni buena no era luz ni oscuridad era algo distinto era algo netrual algo que estaba en medio de esas dos fuerzas era.. magia

Sacerdote: ¡ESCUCHENME HERMANOS Y HERMANAS EMOS SIDO VENDECIDOS DESDE EL CIELO A LLEGADO UN SER QUE SERA NUESTRO DEVER CUIDADR POSE UNA MAGIA MUY SUEPRIOR A LA NUESTRA SU MAGIA ES INFINITA EL… ES LA RENCARNACION DE LA MAGIA! ES ZEREF

Todos miraban sorprendidos y sonreían y lloraban por la era de paz que se vendrían el bebe abrió sus ojos y sonrio y se rio con una inocencia que conmovería al mas malvado todo era felicidad en ese momento sin saber lo que se vendría


	2. el bosque encantado

El bosque encantado

En una vereda rodeada de arboles con una brisa de primavera florecían las rosas y en medio de esto se encontraban dos niños jugando con una pequeña pelota reían saltaban cuando estaban jugando la niña dijo

Niña: jajajja te quiero mucho eres mi mejor amigo ¿soy tu mejor amiga ?

Niño: eres mi única amiga solo tengo mis abuelitos no hay nadie con quien jugar solo me enseñan magia

Niña: o vamos zeref si quieres puedes venir a visitarme siempre seremos amigos

Zeref: veré cuando voy pero no quiero que nos separemos prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos

Niña: claro es una promesa del corazón

Ambos juntan sus dedos meñiques en señal de una promesa y puff en medio de un bosque se encontraba un joven de no mas de 16 años que estaba dormido debajo de un frondoso árbol en medio del bosque (viste como en la serie ) el se para va al rio se lava la cara y se mira el rostro y trataba de recordar mas de esa niña de cabellos dorados.

Zeref:….mmm…como se llamaba

Zeref caminaba alrededor del bosque el poseía una poderosa magia tanto era su poder que solo poner la mano en un rio los peces se venían en su mano incluso sabiendo que serán devorados por este el poseía un poder impresionante además de un intelecto muy superior al promedio era de alma alegre muy amable y tranquilo. Zeref camino hasta su casa dentro de un árbol gigante entro puso el fuego para preparar su cena y se puso a leer tomando algo de te leía los cientos de libros que quedaron después de ese trágico dís en su villa leyó los libros escribió sus investigaciones y hallazgos zeref también era muy curioso le encanta aprender y saber por que pasa esto por que pasa aquello etc .Entre sus hallazgos descubrió varios tipos de energías e invento un árbol genealógico para dividirlas las 3 principales eran ki, cosmos y energía espiritual esta ultima tenia varios derivados como el chakra, el reiatsu, el nen, jake y por supuesto la magia entre otros zeref dominaba la magia pero también desarrollaba su cosmos quería saber más de este tema luego de eso mientras comía su cena paro de repente soltó los cubiertos y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

Zeref: por..que por que estoy tan solo, tan solo no hay nadie que me haga compañía. Abuelito (entre llantos)

Sin importar que tan sabia o poderoso el lloraba en su bosque en un terreno del que no salía su soledad lo mataba se prometió a si mismo que encontraría quien era realmente pero la soledad esa maldita soledad por que a pesar de su magia no había podido encontrar el amor salió de su casa puso su mirada a hacia la luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía por su tan larga soledad es por que sabía muy bien que debía saber su origen y encontrar su verdadero destino y motivo de su existencia zeref volvió a su casa y durmió.

Fue en una tarde paseando en el bosque la vista cruzo…..con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamas conoció estaba sentada en un hongo gigante (usaba el vestido de la serie ) ella lo miraba curiosa ella poseía unos penetrantes ojos verdes con un pelo rubio largo tenia el cuerpo de una niña muy joven no parecía mayor que el. El juego de miradas parecía eterno ella soltó una risita haciendo que zeref se sonrojara.

Mavis: hola como estas mi nombre es mavis que hace alguien como tu en este bosque

Zeref : ¿este bosque? Es mi bosque yo e vivido aquí los últimos 6 años que haces aquí tu mejor dicho

Mavis: (inflando los cachetes en un puchero infantil ) grr… que grosero eres yo que trato de ser amable con tigo bueno en realidad me vine a explorar el bosque deje mi hogar escuche que este lugar estaba encantado

Zeref: ¿encantado?

Mavis: si dicen que habita un terrible y poderoso mago y algo me die que eres tu

Zeref: y si lo fuera que arias

Mavis: jejeje se que eres tu pues nada estoy aburrida ¿quieres dar una vuela ?

zeref no podía creer lo que veía sentía que la conocía desde hace tiempo y se sentía muy atreido por ella tal vez ella es…

zeref: (con un sonrojo desvió la mirada ) o-k…mmm

mavis: SIII YUPI JIJIIJJEEJEJJE

salto del hongo lo tomo de la mano y corrieron por el bosque

en medio del frondoso árbol se reunían animales alrededor de mavis a ella no le incomodaba a zeref le sorprendía ya que a el solo se le acercaban rara vez y solo cuando el tenía mucha hambre

mavis: los cazadores siempre intentan matarlos por diversión incluso fuera de temporada yo detesto eso

zeref: pero es para alimentarse

mavis: …no…ellos lo hacen por morbo y son tan cobardes que matan a los pequeños o matan a los padres y dejan huérfanos a los cachorros

zeref:…..

mavis: la vida hay que valorarla sin importar cuál sea es preciosa

zeref: …..zeref

mavis: que?

Zeref: mi nombre es zeref (le sonrió )

Mavis: (sonrojada) es un gusto ¿ podemos ser amigos?

Zeref: claro.. yo vivo aquí

Mavis: entonces veámonos todos los días teme haces alguien divertido y te venceré en todos los juegos que se me WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Decía esto saltando zeref se empezó a reír y hacen tía a esta infantil mujer

Ambos jugaron y platicaron todo el día quedándose a ver al otro día zeref muy contento volvió a su casa y se acostó sonriendo por que ya no tiene aquella soledad ni siquiera continuo con su investigación esa noche y tal vez estaba pensando en aventurarse a fuera de su bosque encantado no.. a hora ese bosque era de el y mavis.


	3. fairy tail

Fairy tail

Zeref POV

Han pasado 3 años desde que nos conocimos y sorprendentemente mavis no cambio casi nada y yo tampoco es como si el tiempo no nos afectara bueno en fin hemos jugado en el bosque todos los juegos que ella se sabe salvamos un osito de que se lo llevaran los cazadores e sido muy feliz con ella asta nos hemos aventurado fuera de los bosque me conto mavis que se están creando gremios ya que los magos se han vuelto un negocio y sean juntado grupos de magos y de hay nacieron los gremios el rey de fiore a fundado un consejo de magia para regular los gremios. Mavis me conto que ella fundo un gremio con unos magos amigos e ido a visitar ese gremio me caen bien pero no tanto para ir siempre les gusta mucho el desastre mavis me dijo que a pesar de su corta edad ella es la maestra del gremio solo que no han podido decidir su nombre me invito a unirme también yo en lo personal prefiero un camino mas propio y no veo la magia como un negocio aparte no me llama la atención los gremios así que la rechace lloro como 4 horas tuve que darle dulces y llevarla en mi espalada todo el camino a nuestro bosque saben dicen que esta encantado pero para mi esta encantado solo por que ella esta con migo siento que me.. enamorado de ella…

FIN DE ZEREF POV

Mavis tocaba un arpa mientras que zeref tocaba una flauta en el bosque bajo ese frondoso árbol como cada mañana los animales se juntaban para oír su melodía paso el rato hasta que uno decidió hablar

Zeref: que pasa mavis as estado un poco intranquila

Mavis:por que lo dices

Zeref: bueno tu cara lo dice todo y la entonación de tu música lo afirma

Mavis: estas diciendo ¡QUE TOCO MAL! ( un aura asesina sale de mavis)

Zeref: ehh ejejej mavis tranquila me preocupo por ti ( mientras en la mente de zeref esta un chibi de zeref en posición fetal )

Mavis: zeref…( con una sonrisa y mirada tranquila)

Zeref: eh?

Mavis: ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mavis soltó un golpe de magia mandando a zeref a bolar

Mavis: ohhh ( corriendo asta donde callo zeref) lo siento zeref perdonameeeeeeeeeee (abrasando a un inconsciente zeref con lagrimas )

Zeref: tranquila no hay problema

Mavis: zeref… no se que aria sin ti buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zeref: pues estarás a punto de averiguarlo si sigues apretando mas pggggg

Mavis: ohh lo siento ( soltando a zeref)

Zeref: pufff tu magia es tan poderosa como la mía bueno a hora si me dirás que te ocurre

Mavis: puesss.. hay guerra

Zeref: guerra?

Mavis: es que aparecieron los dragones y causan desastres en fiore y todo el mundo aparte nunca se habían visto tanto y en tanta cantidad fuera de skyrim y además aparecieron los dragon slayher para combatirlos algunos están departe de los humanos y otros de los dragones…..

Zeref: dragones ehhh? Pues en mis libros dicen que son las criaturas mas cercanas a las divinidades y tienen una fuerte rivalidad dioses y dragones

Mavis: eso explicaría la rivalidad de los good slayer y los dragones slayer

Zeref: dioses que serán ellos

Mavi: ¿perdón?

Zeref: perdón es que los dioses son seres tan desconocidos no hay mucha información de ellos

Mavis: cambiando de tema no es lo único que me incomoda

Zeref: ¿que te pasa?

Mavis tomo aire para después tirarse al suelo en pesando a llorar golpeando con los puños el suelo

Mavis: mañana tengo que dar el registro del gremio y no le e puesto el nombre este y esta a punto de rebasar el limite de tiempo buaaaaaaaaaaaaa si no lo hago serraran mi gremio buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa los chicos dicen que yo escoja el nombre ya que no me gusto ninguno que escogieron buaaaaaaaaaaaa

Zeref: calma, calma yo te ayudo

Mavis: EN SERIO…

Zeref:

Mavis: wiiiiiiiiiiii gracias zeref

Pasaron el rato en la casa de zeref en su oficina zeref tenia su pluma con tinta y varios papeles arrugados en el suelo y los dos ya estaban cansados

Mavis: moooo no hemos llegado a nada

Zeref: según tu que tendría que ver el nombre con algo que te guste

Mavis: pues quisiera que el nombre tenga que ver con las hadas..

Zeref: ¿hadas?

Mavis: si me criaron hadas zeref yo soy un hada

Mavis camino hasta la ventana

Mavis: yo nací de una flor que las hadas protegían me cuidaron hasta que madure y deje el nido a veces voy a visitarlos me dicen que soy la hada que nace cada 1000 años envejezco con mucha lentitud cada vez que veo o escucho algo de un hada me alegro por que me recuerda a los años felices que tuve cuando vivía con ellos

Zeref: valla….bueno que tal fary gunz

Mavis: nahh suena muy hostil

Zeref se paro de la silla y dijo

Zeref: que tal si salimos a caminar un poco para despejar la mente

Mavis: ok te llevare a mi hogar

Los dos caminaron y salieron del bosque para llegar a otro bosque un poco lejos de hay entraron y muchas hadas salieron cunado vieron a mavis y cantaron y se alegraron

Zeref: ¡ MAVIS ESTAS BOLANDO¡ ¡ QUE PASA POR QUE FLOTO!

Mavis: es el polvo de hadas tontito nos permite volar a las personas no es a sí amigos

Hadas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zeref vio impresionado y voló por los cielos y vio que el polvo salía de la parte trasera de las hadas salía de una pequeña cola que se movía c tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí zeref sonrió y dijo

Zeref: fairy tail…

Mavis: que

Zeref: que tal … fairy tail

Mavis en ese momento sonríe

Mavis: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ME ENCANTA ME ENCANTA FAIRY TAILLLLLLLLL SIIIIIIIIIIIII ESE SERA NUESTRO NOMBRE

Mavis toma la mano y vuelan junto a las hadas mavis les presento a zeref su familia las hadas eran muchas como 5000 y mavis se savia el nombre de todas no cabe decir que zeref se mareo con todas eran traveseas pero divertidas comieron junto jugaron rieron platicaron zeref no dejaba de ver la sonrisa de mavis

"pensamiento de zeref"

No importa cuando o por que pero tu sonrisa es tan cálida tu has estado a mi lado todo este tiempo tu eres esa niña que conocí ase años mavis…. Me e enamorado de ti…siempre estaremos juntos

En un lugar muy lejano se veía a un hombre en la copa de un árbol bestia de traje con un sombrero de copa era delgado tenia pelo negro ojos azules era japonés con una sonrisa macabra dijo lo siguiente

¿?:…mmm Señor zeref veo que ya hay alguien que le mueve el tapete bueno no importa me limitare a observar muy pronto empezará la era del declive JAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA


	4. una confacion inapropiada

Una confecion inapropiada

ZEREF pov

Joder,joder ¡JODER! A mi nunca se me complica nada y pasa esto llevo 3 horas seguidas y no e logrado encontrar una manera de pedirle a mavis si quiere algo conmigo e visto que los nobles le piden la mano a sus padres siempre y cuando tenga riquezas o cabezas de ganado casas grandes etc y yo tengo solo un bosque una choza y una biblioteca que llenaría una ciudad. Aparte creo que no podría pedírselo a sus padres digo es un enjambre de hadas y ellas tienden a exagerar cuando las conocí dijeron que quería el vientre de mavis ella ni pechos tiene a un que mavis me explico que envejece con lentitud tiene 21 años t parece de 14 con mentalidad de una niña de 8 pero si esta seria es una gran estrategia gano en los últimos juegos mágicos bueno e intentado hacer de todo para que sepa que me guste

(En un restauran)

Zeref: mavis ( rojo como tomate)

Mavis: si?

Zeref: chúpame como una paleta….(zeref esta sudando a mares según leyó esa frase era una indirecta para que una mujer sepa que a uno le gusta o bueno eso es lo que interpreto zeref)

Mavis: enserio? Ok ( mavis se acerca a zeref abre la boca y luego..)

Zeref: ¡que estas haciendo!

Mavis: dijiste que me comiera tu paleta ¿no?

Zeref recordó que estaban comiendo unas paletas como un pequeño postre y mavis se había comido su paleta y a hora como zeref dijo eso ella pensó que le regalaba su paleta

Zeref: yo.. quise decir… yaa olvídalo

En otra zeref trajo unos músicos y aprendió a cantar llegaron a una ventana del gremio y luego…

Zeref: (cantando ) mi niña bonita mu dulce….( le cae algo en la cabeza era un costal de tierra ensuciándole la cara asiendo que no se le viera la cara )

Mavis: ( con un antifaz para dormir y con cansancio) ¡ CALLENSE MALDITA SEA DEJEN DORMIR AL PROJIMO!

Y para rematar salieron los miembros del gremio del edificio a ver el desorden y ver que zerf tiene tierra en la cara no lo reconocieron y luego….

Miembros del gremio: hey miren un bago acosador intenta ultrajar a nuestra maestra ¡ATREPEMOSLO Y CORTEMOSLE LAS *9¡.{+´´°°"|

No hay que decir que zeref salió huyendo y tubo que pagar doble a los músicos en otra ocasión uso su magia para deformar las nubes para que escribieran " mavis te amo " mas un poema pero accidental mente termino escribiendo incoherencias por no tener practica en ese hechizo fue al bosque miro su cuello recordó algo que ya se había dado cuenta pero le dio una idea sonrió y se preparo para realizar su ultimo plan

Era de noche zeref estaba cenando con mavis en una mesa al aire libre comieron y platicaron asta que terminaron zeref se paro y decidido dijo

Zeref: mavis quiero que me sigas

Mavis: a hora?... nah que pereza

Zeref: ( sus ojos se pusieron rojos y con una voz mas profunda dijo) no te estoy preguntando damita

Mavis: okkkk ( temblando por que zeref podía ser aterrador cuando se lo proponía)

Caminaron y llegaron al árbol mas grande del bosque donde siempre se reunian luego se lleno de brillo eran las hadas que zeref tuvo que darles costales de dulces y algunos sigarros para que las muy ingratas lo ayudaran brillaron con fuerza iluminando el árbol y algunas ecribieron con rayos de luz mas la magia de zeref 3 palabras que significaban mas que mil palabras

"te amo"

Mavis se sonrojo ya no había manera de que la inocente mavis no se diera cuenta se acerco a zeref lo mira a los ojos

Mavis: ¿enserio?

Zeref: (rojo como tomate) pues.. (tragando saliva) si te amo mavis quiero que estés con migo

Mavis: yoooo tam bien te amo…creí que no te gustaba

Zeref:por que lo dices

Mavis: es que las chicas del gremio dicen que si un hombre te ve en traje de baño y no se sonroja no le pareces atractiva

Zeref tenia una poker face en la cara y recordó ese dia

Flashback

Estaba mavis en el lago en traje de baño mientras zeref leia una novela que había comprado estaba tan entretenido que no se dio cuenta de mavis

Mavis: zeref te gusta mi traje de baño ( intentando sonar coqueta)

Zeref soltó un gruñido no quería que lo interrumpieran en su tan amado libro y dijo con voz seca

Zeref: emm si se te ve bien

Mavis: ( con un puchero con los cachetes inflados ) tan siquiera mírame

Zeref: mirar que..

Zeref no termino la frase por una bofetada que le dio mavis ya que mavis lo interpreto por que se referia a su no muy desarrollado cuerpo se fue y cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos se puso a llorar por que creyó que zeref no la quería

Fin de flash back

Zeref: ahh jeje pues estaba leyendo mu libro y pues… bueno eso ya no importa quiero que sepas que te amo desde que te conocí en el santuario

Mavis: cual santuario si nos conocimos en…

Mavis no termino la frase al darse cuenta de el collar que zeref tenía en el cuello que había alzado

Zeref: este collar te pertenecía tu me lo diste cuando niños significas mucho para mi quiero que seas mia para siempre y … eh?

Zeref noto que el fleco de mavis tapo sus ojos para decir algo

Mavis: por que…

Zeref: que?

Mavis ¿¡POR QUE ME ABANDONASTE!?

ZEREF: MAVIS de eso también quería hablar

Mavis empezó a golpear el pecho de zeref

Mavis: me abandonaste rompiste tu promesa será que mejor que tengas una buena escusa

Ella estaba llorando zeref se destruía por dentro al ver esto y dijo

Zeref: no fue mi culpa si te lo dire

Mavis miro asintió a un con lagrimas en los ojos todavía con una expresión de furia para ver por que el hombre que ama era en realidad el niño que rompió su promesa ala vez que su corazón

Zeref: pues….


	5. una visión de un triste pasado

Una visión de un triste pasado y la visión de un terrible futuro

Estaba un pequeño zeref junto con un anciano caminando por unos templos para luego encontrarse con una pequeña niña que iba acompañada de unas mujeres

Zeref: abuelito quien es la niña

Abuelo: ella zeref es mavilia pero le decimos de cariño mavis será tu compañera de juegos a partir de ahora

Mujer: monje netero queremos hablar en privado con usted

Una bes que los adultos se fueron la niña se acercó a zeref

Mavis: ola te llamas zeref no es verdad

Zeref: si ¿quiere ir a jugar al rio?

Mavis: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii estaba esperando a que lo digieras ¡vamos!

Los niños se fueron de el lugar para que los adultos hablaran con mas tranquilidad

Mujer: el reino de las hadas y elfos nos dio a cuidar a su futura reina y la trajimos para que demostrar que especie es la mas fuerte en la magia los elfos o los humanos pero por lo que veo su rey de la magia a un no se a desarrollado

Netero: señorita Hilda que quiere decir

Hilda era una elfa bestia un vestido rojo con encajes dorados tenía el pelo blanco y ojos azules claros y sus orejas de punta y netero era un anciano calvo con solo una cola de caballo barba y un traje de monje

Hilda: que usted es el que esta a cargo de su entrenamiento y no avanzado nada el tiene el nivel de un mago de media categoría

Netero: el solo tiene 5 años es demasiado para su edad solo quiero que zeref crezca como un niño normal

Hilda: sin en 5 año zeref no está a un nivel que llegue a un mago de mas alta categoría nos lo llevaremos con nosotros les dejaremos a mavis para que ambos se familiaricen ya que ambos están destinados a combatir para demostrar que raza es mejor

Netero:…

Hilda: asta entonces

Paso el tiempo zeref y mavis jugaban, comían, se bañaban y dormían juntos eran muy unidos como uña al dedo aquí es la parte donde zeref y mavis hicieron su promesa.

Mavis: ten zeref

Le da su collar al pequeño zeref

Zeref: pero es tu collar dijiste que te lo dio tu madre

Mavis: yo nací de una flor zeref siempre tengo diferentes madres pero me la dio una que nunca olvidare mi madre idamaria me cuido muy bien yo la quería mucho pero. Falleció te doy este collar para demostrar mi amistad

Zeref: yo.. no puedo aceptarlo

Mavis: zeref es para que me recuerdes yo me iré al reino de los elfos de nuevo "snif"(con voz entre cortada) quiero que lo cuides para que nos volvamos a ver

Zeref: mavis.. ….está bien te prometo que lo cuidare ¡espera! Tengo una idea

Ambos se despidieron

Netero fue ala habitación de zeref para ver como estaba no se había dado cuenta que se fugo para ver mavis

Netero: no te preocupes zeref no dejare que te aparten de mi..que?

Netero noto que zeref ya no estaba y vio una flecha con fuego entrar por la ventana

Zeref y mavis acordaron que se verían en el fin de la colina para huir juntos fue a su casa a recoger unas cosas y vio que su casa los santuarios y la aldea era destruida e incendiada por unos bandidos zeref corrió para encontrarse con un bandido que sostenía la cabeza de netero cortada y este ladrón se reía zeref empezó a llorar y soltó un grito que despertó de el un aura oscura que aniquilo roda la vida en toda la aldea zeref despertó entre cadáveres vio la cabeza de su querido abuelo y corrió lo mas que pudo por que vio que venían caballos y pensó que vendrían mas bandidos pero en realidad era un grupo de elfos

Elfo: parece que al final ellos mismos se destruyeron

Mavis lloraba desconsolada mente en el punto de encuentro donde se vería con zeref de las sombras salió Hilda

Hilda: señorita mavis es hora de irnos

Mavis: s-i

Se fueron pasaron los años mavis fue enviada a un nido de hadas donde viviría por tiempo indefinido por que los elfos oscuros se habían revelado y para poner a salvo a su reina de la revolución la mandaron muy lejos

Fn del flashback

Zeref: y eso fue lo que paso

Mavis:. Ok… entiendo estabas asustado yo también aria lo mismo pero a hora olvidemos el pasado y concentremos nos en el futuro

Zeref: si..

Y ambos se dieron un beso que duro unos 5 segundos pero para ellos fue una eternidad

Pasaron otros 2 años

Zeref y mavis tenían una relación muy bonita mavis al completar sus deberes se iba a ver a zeref le conto que la guerra en su pueblo estaba salió mal y su país se dispersó ella se comunicaba por el mundo ella pensaba ir pero a hora tenía su gremio y a zeref ambos estaban pescando y mavis dijo algo

Mavis: sabes mañana va a ver un baile por el aniversario de fiore ¿quieres ir?

Zeref: me encantaría pero no se bailar bien

Mavis: no te preocupes ( se acerca a su oído y le susurra algo) de hecho nadie baila bien pare que se les atoro el resorte en las nalgas

Ambos se rieron y acordaron en verse esa noche….

Zeref hiba caminando por las calles oscuras de la capital de fiore se dirigía a la plaza donde era la fiesta el llevaba un traje de gala zeref se sentía un poco avergonzado ya que era la primera vez que vestía algo así ya que el está acostumbrado a su túnica negra cuando caminaba se encontró con un hombre con traje de gala y un sombrero de copa zeref no le tomo importancia ya que pensó que se dirijia al pueblo el pronuncio algo cuando lo vio

¿?:( con una sonrisa sínica y voz burlona ) al parecer te topaste con un terrible destino ¿no lo crees?

Zeref lo miro y siguió caminando ya que el tipo se empezó a reír se imaginó que estaba loco o le jugaba una broma continuo hasta llegar a la fiesta en la plaza busco a mavis con la mirada hasta que la vio llevaba un vestido rosa esponjoso (recuerden que esto es a finales de la edad media) la Asia ver hermosa muchos hombres se le acervan pero se desmoralizaron al ver que a el se le acercó un joven muy apuesto

Zeref: ola dulce damita me concedería una pieza

Mavis: claro mi lord

Ambos bailaron toda la noche ignorando que el sujeto ensombrerado los observaba desde un tejado ya eran las 4 de la mañana zeref ya con su traje desarreglado y mavis sin sus zapatillas corrían por su bosque encantado hasta llegar al árbol donde pasaron momentos muy especiales

Se acostaron zeref encima de mavis se empezaron a besar zeref se dio cuenta de lo que hiba hacer miro a mavis ella roja asintió zeref la tomo de ambas manos y luego..

( muajajajajaja creyeron que pondría lemon ¡JA! Yo no pongo eso :3)

El dia siguiente mavis abrazaba a zeref diciendo algo que a ambos les desgarro el pecho

Mavis: el rey solicito a los gremios mas fuertes unirse a los ejércitos para combatir a los dragones los que no lo hagan serán tomados como traidores perdóname zeref solo quería estar un tiempo más contigo

Zeref: entonces yo voy contigo

Mavis: no.. tu odias la violencia tengo que ir perdóname te amo

Zeref fue tras ella después de una discusión decidió acompañarla al carruaje donde seria llevada cuando se despidieron zeref volvió a su bosque donde gritaba y lloraba perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que vio a que hombre que lo había estado espiando

¿?: ola su majestad creo que necesita que su fiel subordinado le recuerde quien es usted

Zeref: quien eres..

Kumagawa: mi nombre es kumagawa y seré su guía en su misión mi lord

Zeref: ¿cuál misión?

Kumagawa: la de destruir a la humanidad por supuesto

Zeref se quedó perplejo se borró las lágrimas y retrocedió dos pasos a tras tratando de no confrontar a que loco y salir corriendo pero antes de no decir algo

Kumagawa: o disculpe fui muy rápido que tal si empezamos con decirle de por qué callo a aquel santuario y cuál es su destino

Zeref abrió los ojos intrigado ya que toda su vida le dedico a investigar quien era pero antes de decir algo

Kumagawa: usted es hijo de hades y Perséfone fue enviado a ser el destructor de la humanidad es el dios de la magia ZEREF

Zeref: no… eso no es verdad… yo nunca aria algo como eso tu estás loco lárgate o me vere obligado a…

Pero antes de decir algo del misterioso hombre salió un aura oscura y de su dedo se formó una luz que la disparo al a frente de zeref y vio todo la guerra santa donde se proclamaba su llegada y cada pecado humano pero de lo que más le sorprendió era una visón de un tiempo indefinido el vestía la sapuris de hades y alado de él se encontraban femto, dio brando, madara, aizen, youma de mephistoteles , Amon, menma barba negra entre otras abominaciones y enfrente de ellos un ejército de demonios espectros monstruos entre otras abominaciones zeref tenía una sonrisa malévola y dijo lo siguiente

Zeref: quiero que traigan a los bijus destruyan, a la sociedad de almas, al olimpo, al gobierno mundial que me traigan la cabeza de atena maten a goku, a zet, al espadachín negro, al dragon de la guerra, a seiya, a los joestar quiero que maten a todos y cada uno de ellos para que no interfieran en mis plantes

Youma: ¿y fairy tail?

Zeref: claro y a fairy tail pero a natsu dragonil ¡ lo quiero vivo !

Fin de la visión

Kumagawa: UPS se me fue la mano te puse en la cabeza un futuro muy distante jajajajajaja

Zeref: no… no es cierto

¿?: claro que es cierto hijo mío

Zeref alzo la mirada para ver dos figuras espectrales eran hades y Perséfone

Persefone: cariño tienes que cumplir es para eso que te creamos

Hades: hijo asume tu destino es tu debe viste a los humanos te permitiré salvar a un solo ser en este mundo esa chica ala que tanto amas

Zeref: mavis….

Persefone: ella esta triste por las guerras que provocan los humanos y las otras razas toda vida inteligente de este mundo será erradicada tú y esa mujer serán los que hagan una nueva era ella será feliz la guerra los separa hijo mío cuantas veces ella se a ido de tu lado para tener que resolver los conflictos de otros

Zeref lo pensó pero tanta información todo lo que vio hizo que un aura oscura saliera de el para decir los siguiente

Zeref:: si…abra aniquilación nadie saldrá vivo. Mavis are que tú ya no te preocupes de estos seres inferiores que tu sueño de un mundo sin guerra se haga realidad…

La era del declive a empezado

Autor:

Si se preguntan de por que incluí a todos esos personajes es por que este fic es una introducción a otro que lo llamare the legend of god slayer muy pronto lo verán hasta luego ya que estaré ocupado y tardare en actualizar pero les prometo mas acción ya que a partir de ahora la saga se volverá mas oscura….


	6. la guerra del declive

El inicio de la guerra del declive

Habían pasado 1 año desde el encuentro con zeref con kumagawa y desde ese momento zeref empezó a usar su poder para crear demonios por medio de libros con habilidades que el llamo maldiciones y encantamientos zeref tenía un objetivo convertirse en el hechicero supremo así tendrá acceso a toda magia y plano astral de todo el cosmos además de eliminar a la vida inteligente del planeta solo había una persona que quería dejar viva y era mavis, ha reclutado algunos humanos que le han vendido su alma también hades le explico que no puede usar a sus espectros ya que para que el naciera tuvo que anular el despertar de estos pero si despertó a uno era kumagawa de mephistoteles que sería su guía además de un sujeto encapuchado que luego hablaremos de él.

La guerra era cada vez más violenta por un lado los dragones el otro los reinos y al final lo que hace que los otros bandos duden si deben seguir peleando entre ellos los demonios ….

Un joven caminaba por un templo avía 5 guardias noqueados detrás de el este bestia una armadura negra con bordes dorados era una armadura que imponía respeto lo cubría una capa negra y al final un casco que tenía forma de dragón con unas escamas en las orejas de color oro

Cerca de ese guerrero corría una joven que tenía unas flores en un canasto era una chica muy hermosa tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso ojos color azul cielo un pelo rubio sedoso piel clara y lo que más resaltaba era unas orejas puntiagudas era definitivamente una elfa vestía un vestido blanco simple y tenía dos brazaletes dorados ella corría alegremente pero no vio al imponente guerrero y chocaron ella estaba encima de él. El solo gruño ella sonrojada se levantó apenada se limpió y dijo

Elfa: l….osien..to señor

Guerrero: no hay pro….

Pero antes que el terminara la oración se hoyo una pisada era un joven de pelo café tenia traje de entrenamiento de caballero llevaba agarrado de la jáquima a un caballo blanco el tenia a su espala una pandora box

Caballero: quien eres y que le haces a luz

Luz: Artemian… tranquilo

Guerrero: Artemian…..

Artemian: seguramente te querías propasar con ella vi cuerpos de soldados noqueados seguí el rastro y me lleva aquí, eso me lleva a que tu hiciste eso

Guerrero: quiero hablar contigo….

Artemian: y si me niego

Guerrero: no te estoy preguntando

Artemian: pagaras por dañar a mis compañeros

El soltó al caballo salto hacia arriba se quitó la pandora box y fue corriendo hasta el guerrero

Artemian: ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

El guerrero apenas logró esquivar el ataque pero uno de los meteoros lo golpeo quitándole el casco este cayó al suelo

Artemian: (riendo) que onda con tu pelo

Guerrero: ¡QUE! A hora si ya valiste

El choco sus puños sacando fuego fue una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo el guerrero le intentaba dar con sus puños con fuego mientras que artemian los bloqueaba artemian le da una patada haciendo que este se valla para atrás pero el guerrero grita

Guerrero: ¡ RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO!

Artemian: mierda ¡ARMADURA VEN A MI!

De la caja salió la armadura de Pegaso esta protegió a artemian era la armadura de la saga de hades esta protegió de las llamas a artemian pero salió con algunas quemaduras además porque apenas se izó a un lado pero le alcanzaron a rosar las llamas

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate

¿?: que está pasando aquí

Los tres voltearon era el caballero de cáncer MARIO DE CANCER el vestía su armadura dorada tenia pelo coroto y piel bronceada

Mario: a ver qué está pasando hoye qué onda artemian quien es el rosadito

Guerrero: ¿¡ROSADITO!?

El caballero de armadura negra le lanza una bola de fuego pero el caballero la esquiva con suma facilidad y le da una patada en el rostro

Mario: a ver ya basta por lo que veo de tu armadura eres un viajero además tú fuiste el que noqueo a los guardias y por algunos rayones de tu armadura tuviste una batalla reciente mente y vas a decir como lo supo

Guerrero: como lo supo

Mario: y por lo que veo no llevas ni una arma al juzgar por tu modo de pelear y elemento eres un dragon slayer del elemento fuego

No cabe decir que el guerrero estaba muy sorprendido

Luz: señor Mario usted es muy suspicaz como siempre

Mario: no hay duda guapa…. Bueno te daría una paliza por noquear a los guardias pero no veo que seas un ser de maldad que quieres

Artemian: eso nada él se estaba aprovechando de luz lo voy a capar

Guerrero: tranquilo poni cromado yo no hice nada

Luz: si artemian yo caí sobre él es descuido mío

Artemian: (suspiro) ok está bien a ver que paso

Guerrero: Marcus está muerto

Atemian: que… ¿mi hermano? No no espo…..

El guerrero le alzo un collar era un pequeño dije era el collar de Marcus el hermano de mayor de Artemian el guerrero hablo

Guerrero: tu hermano y yo pertenecíamos a la brigada unicornio de jailan un reino que ya no existe por un terrible ataque de los demonios apenas salimos con vida pero Marcus fue herido el me dio este collar y me dijo dónde estabas y que te lo entregara el no sobrevivió a un que trate sus heridas todo lo que pude

Artemian:….

Luz: artemian yo… lo siento

Guerrero: era mi amigo solo quería cumplir su último deseo

Atena: espera un momento dragon slayer

Todos voltean era atena venía con su vestido tradicional pero llevaba un peinado diferente

Mario: veo que le quedo divino el arreglo que le hice diosa atena

Atena: jejeje gracias Mario por favor quiero hablar con ustedes en la sala del patriarca

Todos fueron artemin quería soltar una lagrima pero luz le toco el hombro ella le sonrió artemian se tragó su tristeza ya que Luz lo tranquilizaba la veía como una hermana menor y siguió el camino

Se arrodillaron frente el patriarca

Mario: muy acomodadito estas ehhh altair o debería decir patriarca

Altair: hemos sido compañeros durante muchos años sigo siendo el caballero de virgo y a la vez el patriarca que sucede o gran atena

Atena: quiero hacer una misión para los caballeros para que partan a skyrim la tierra de los dragones

Guerrero: por que quiere ir hay

Atena: veras de las 7 naciones del continente más afectado por los ataques solo quedan 4 albanista, euclidia, fiore y midgar este ultimo aun siendo la potencia militar del continente no durara mucho y quiero ayudar pero quiero que los dragones nos ayuden igual por eso quiero enviar a Artemin de Pegaso a Luz y a dos caballeros dorados con los dragones para negociar una alianza y necesito que tu vallas también te lo ruego

Guerrero: y que te hace pensar que ellos aceptaran a un con migo

Atena: enemigos comunes y la unión hace la fuerza supongo que también quisieras ver al dragón que te entreno

Guerrero: igneel….. esta bien iré pero solo también porque tengo cuentas pendientes con los demonios

Altair: esta decidido Artemin de Pegaso, luz y Mario de cáncer irán a skyrim también le diré a loke de leo para que los acompañe

Artemin: bien hace tiempo que no salgo del santuario

Luz: por cierto no nos has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

Con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes dijo

Natsu: MI NOMBRE ES NATSU DRAGONEL

….

En otro lugar en unos campos habían granjas destruidas y una bestia tirada en el suelo era un dragón y enzima de este estaba un sujeto y este miro al frente se acercaba nada más ni nada menos que zeref

Zeref: veo que te gusta matar dragones

¿?:…..?

Zeref: a un estas incompleto quisieras tener a un más poder no soy cualquier persona yo conozco los secretos de tu raza y hasta donde pueden llegar solo quiero algo a cambio ¿ te interesa?

¿?:… :3


End file.
